voidgazerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Void
The Void is an strange contraption so far, high levels of radiation of a high-frecuency electromagnetic wave spikes around the entire dimension but all of them produce harmonics we can recognize within our visible spectrum (we have talked to the machine and it absolutely refuses to accept sight as wavelenghts beneath 350nm) so our units have adjusted to a few colors when patrolling the generators in the Void but I am getting ahead of myself. It is another dimension, it shows similarities with our own regarding electromagnetism, classic and quantum mechanics yet is barren of non-hostile life and usually highly organized organisms that we have found to have been extinguished in the world before there was any trace of humanity thinking about painting walls and seeing fire. Depite the considerable amount of time we have spent developing technologies to exploit the high spikes of radiation in this wasteland we haven't been able to recover any interdimensional organism since our troops footage shows how the partially disassembled, some organisms either fall and melt away leaving a pile of waste that can chew up through our forces by itself or just becomes ash, further analysis could be developed but so far no science team has showed interest to be covered in acid, shredded or be infected with whatever the hell those soldiers had the other day. We have taken resources from this plane nevertheless, new alloys have been produced so we can integrate to new designs on our troops, most of them used with care since organic units decay rapidly when exposed to ionizing radiation. The main resource we produce is energy, the resulting spikes of this dimension are so high that we can convert them with low efficiency and still have more energy than a fusion reactor but we still need to equip the drones with depleted uranium for taking out some of the hostiles within the Void. The most important feature regarding this dimension is the lack of electromagnetic interference in the equivalent of the vacuum of space, since there is no light and all we see are the harmonics of the electromagnetic storms which we will harvest someday, we can transmit our signal beyond the normal standards since there is nothing that attenuates the signal between two planets (unless there is another planet between the line of sight link). We have found that the planets in this dimension are another face of the ones we have in our own, it seems some extincts lifeforms habitate the vast plains of the familiar planets so far and are extremely hostile towards anything differing with their own morphology. What I am implying in this document is the extension of the machine beyond the solar system, the time delay problem would be fixed and all our systems would communicate in real time fashion since we could build "portals"(for the lack of a better word) to allow us intersystem travels once the explorer probes build them in our desired objective. We found the key for intersystem travel, there is hope for our mission once more.